


Arthur is Having a Bad Day

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [15]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Periods, Trans Arthur, Trans Characters, Trans Lewis, innuendos, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur has a fall at work and is thankfully sent home to rest, but his pain only worsened from there as a new foe attacks: Shark Week
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Arthur is Having a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend, I hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> Btw, Comments that are irrelevant to the story and are rude in nature for no reason, will be deleted.

_ Today is the worst _ . Arthur thinks to himself bitterly, an ice pack mushed against his forehead awkwardly. Allowing him to half way shove his face into the pillow he was laying on and keep it in place. Even if it was bound to melt and soak said pillow. 

Might as well! It’ll just go into the growing pile of issues that permeated his day. 

All he wanted was for this day to be over. Done. 

_ Now if only he can sleep.  _ Arthur grimaces into the pillow, trying not to let his expression shift in fear that he’ll ruin the  _ almost _ comfortable position he’s in. 

If twisted around could be called that. 

Sighing, Arthur’s legs shift uncomfortably. Hardly moving due to being trapped under several blankets and further handicapped by the pillow in between his legs. And seconds after failing to get into a more comfortable position, Arthur rips the blankets up off his legs- ruining the one comfortable position he had  _ dammit! _ \- to fix his wedgie and the pillow and  _ all that. _

His arm flops down. Bitterly mouthing  _ Of- fucking- course, of all the days to bust his head on the cement and bed rid himself, it had to coincide the start of his period. Great, just fantastic. _

He could have dealt with his head pounding. He can very easily manage all of the headaches in the world.

But not when it feels like his uterus is clawing at itself with a rake.

And the cherry on top of fucking  _ everything! _

He hadn’t spoken to either Vivi or Lewis the whole day... 

Biting his lip, Arthur lets out a pent up sigh, and tries to mentally block any wave of emotion that was on its way to drown him. 

_ They’re busy, Arthur. Lewis is at work and Vivi is swamped with papers and school and shit, leave ‘em be. _

As much as he wanted to accept that, it didn’t do anything for the loneliness that was creeping into his mind like a cloud.

_ Should I call? No... text? Stop, c’mon Arthur, you’re being annoying. _

Frowning, Arthur hums miserably and readjusts the ice pack on his head. Pulling up the blankets a bit more.

He can just... sleep it off. Soon the pain meds will kick in, and then he can wake up tomorrow and be- hopefully- good as new.

Then it’ll all be fine.

... hopefully.

  
  


* * *

“Papa?” 

“Yes?” Mr. Pepper twists his head, taking note of his enormous son bending to walk into the even more cramped kitchen space. Figures Lewis would hunt him down when he was in the smallest room in the restaurant.

However, Lewis didn’t seem bothered by it. But he frowns the smallest bit, eyes undoubtedly full of concern under the mass of his hair, “Do you mind if I head out after my shift?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Mr. Pepper shrugs, lifting up the bowl or battered eggs and continuing to stir, “Mind if I ask why?”

Fishing out his phone, Lewis’s frown deepens and points to the screen, “I’ve been trying to contact Arthur for the past hour. Apparently he fell while working today and has been pretty out of it-“

Mr Pepper nods, tapping his foot without realizing how it seemed to add to Lewis’s stress, “Oh no, the poor fellow.“ he tilts his head, able to study how Lewis was slouching a bit more than usual, pressing his thumbs together, “worried he may have hurt himself more?”

“Slightly, I don’t want him to be on his own when he’s in pain. I mean- Mr.Kingsmen-“

“Lance,”

“-doesn’t get off for another four hours. And Arthur-“ he cringes slightly, “...has been having a rough week, so I’d like to help him out-“

Smiling softly, Mr Pepper nods, “Gotcha. Alrighty then, you’re free to leave when your shift ends, just make sure you drive safely. Bring a cake for him too, he may like it.”

A grin lights up Lewis’s face, and he steps past him to open the fridge, “I’ll make another one when I come home-“ he tries to say, grabbing one of the smaller cakes he and his mother made earlier that day. But Mr. Pepper waves him off again, almost pushing him the smallest bit.

“Don’t worry about a thing, just make sure Arthur is okay.”

* * *

_ So much for sleeping.. _

He had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few minutes- or half hour. Arthur honestly couldn’t tell anymore. Just that time felt like it was crawling by, and it only worsened as his stomach and hips ache. The tearing coming in dull waves- and making Arthur grind his teeth to try and deal with it.

His eyes felt so heavy. His brain fuzzy from just barely slipping off to the land of dreams... 

And his heart aches, wishing for someone to be there and embrace him.

Arthur sags, eyebrows twitching as his frown stretches painfully. Glancing across the room to where his phone was- a good compromise. It’s still on, and charging, playing music, but out of his hands so he didn’t obsess over text messages and past images. 

Yeah, he is... not in the right headspace to overthink the usage of certain commas and emojis right now. 

Groaning, Arthur flops back onto the pillow- and waves of blinding agony rush through his head. Filling his eyes with white before he could even gasp or feel the string right tension in his neck.

Fresh tears sting his eyes. And for half a second, Arthur almost let a sob out. 

Except, he hears an engine. 

Not from the garage, this is distinct. Distinctly... 

Arthur blinks, forcing himself to sit up despite how much his muscles resisted, and peers out the window...

...

Is he- is his mind making stuff up? 

Arthur gaps, trying to hone his hearing even more to see if his brain is just trying to play tricks. 

Lewis can’t be here. He can’t be! He would have called at least- wouldn't he still be at work..?  _ What time is it? _

Well, may as well get up anyway.. Arthur hates that thought, and so does his thigh that swells and pounds uncomfortably as he forces it to move. 

Stumbling across the room, Arthur grabs his phone.

_ Shit. _ He stares at the screen, running a hand through his hair only to grip it. 

Seventeen missed calls. Over twenty messages.

He had been ‘sleeping’ for little over two hours, and Lewis was now definitely out of work. 

_ And his phone was on silent. _

Arthur skims the messages rapidly before he sees the final one- a message that involved cake and- and coming over.

_ Knock knock, _ Arthur gasps, flinching at the sudden sound- and grabbing at his head as the pain of that reaction hits him, “Arthur, are you awake?” 

Fuck. Fuck it’s Lewis.  _ Fuck. FUCK, I’m only wearing pajamas-! _

He gaps there for a few seconds, throat straining, before he finally grabs the door, opening it up before he has a second to steel himself.

God- he must look like a disaster. He hadn’t looked in the mirror since he came home.

But if the look on Lewis’s face meant anything, he didn’t mind. Smiling gingerly, Lewis lightly traces the door frame with his free hand, “May I come in?”

Eyebrows furrowing, Arthur struggles to find his voice, noticing the box in Lewis’s hand- and the backpack he wore. Which... 

_ God dammit that’s his shark backpack. _

Vivi got it for him as a joke due to its plushie exterior and oddly plush abs along its front. Only none of them realized how quick he was to jump on the opportunity of taking care of them throughout their  _ shark weeks. _ And the black beady eyes of that plushified shark mocks him. 

Grimacing weakly, Arthur steps to the side, “You.. you really didn’t have to come over for this..” he mumbles, more or less to himself as Lewis steps inside.

“It’s not just because of your period,” Lewis says, patting his arm and Arthur took the hint to let the door shut, “Although that is a factor.” Lewis adds. Removing the backpack and letting it sling onto the couch.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Arthur ignores how his legs wobble and follows, “And..?”

That’s when Lewis unzips the backpack, revealing a first aid kit, and he turns. A hand already taking arthurs shoulder and the second brushing through his hair. “A coworker called to let me know you fell and hit your head.”

_ Fucking Dale. _ Arthur would have hissed, if not for the spike of pain in his eye. Lewis hardly grazed the bump, but it was so sensitive he could hardly see straight.

Lewis noticed what he did a few seconds too late. Quickly retracting his hand, He whispers an apology and fishes something out of his bag. 

“Are you hungry at all? Or-“ it’s an ice pack, still cold, go figure, and it’s icy temp made Arthur flinch as Lewis pressed it to his head, “would you rather lay down for a little bit?” He asks, and for a few seconds Arthur didn’t respond.

“... Lay down..” Arthur tries not to moan with pain, leaning into Lewis. 

“Alright, here,” Taking his arms lightly, Lewis guides him back to the couch, before sitting down and grabbing a pillow, “Do you wanna lay by yourself or-“

Arthur takes the ice pack and glances up at him, a pleading look taking over his expression, “C-can you lay with me?”

“Of course,” he hums, except instead of laying down he has Arthur sit down, and grabs a heating pad from the bag.

He sighs, “Lewis... you didn’t have to bring all of that-“

“You’re hurting!” Plugging the heating pad in, Lewis shoots him a look. But as Arthur tried to push himself up, Lewis grabs a pillow and presses it against his chest, “And because you’re hurting- you are going to sit there, and rest.” Lewis reiterates, watching him disapprovingly- with the same look his mother gave them whenever they did something stupid. It’s almost jarring.

Except he couldn’t even focus on that part.

“Wh-“ he grabs the pillow and pushes it away the slightest bit, bafflingly looking back up at Lewis, “what's- why the pillow?”

Lewis freezes, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

“Uh-“ he blushes, “I thought your chest gets tender this time of the month.”

“... why? They never have before?” 

Lewis’s fingers pinch the edges of the pillow sheepishly as his eyebrows twist up, “My mistake- mine tend to get sore and sensitive during my time of the month. I just assumed the same happened with you!”

For half a second Arthur stares at him silently, before a snicker breaks it. Even if it  _ did _ make his sore head hurt worse.

“Is that so? So next time when you’re tryin’ to hustle everyone around despite bleeding, I’ll just have to knock you down with a pillow?”

“That’s preferred, yes,” Lewis responds, expression softening and standing up, “Now, I’m going to grab a few water bottles for you. Make sure you’re up, okay?”

“Absolutely not,” Arthur snickers, pushing himself up - despite the sudden feeling that he would collapse - and makes his way to the bathroom, “I need to change.”

He can hear Lewis grumble something from the kitchen over running water, “That’s your only excuse. No more  _ get out of jail free _ cards for you mister!”

“Yeah yeah..”

Then, not even a few minutes later, Lewis knocks on the door- startling Arthur out of his concentration with a yelp, “Arthur-“

_ ”What?” _ He asks, A bit louder and angrier than he meant. But if Lewis noticed, he certainly didn’t comment. Instead- 

“Do you want a snack?”

Arthur closes his eyes, and contemplates if this migraine was worth it, “... Sure. Whatever you want, just- just give me a moment!” 

The water rushes heavily as Arthur scrubs at his hands, making sure to rid all of the ickiness that left on his fingers. But as he turns the faucet off, something strikes out in his mind. 

_...How did… Lewis know he was on his period? _ Dale wouldn’t know, and Lance certainly wouldn’t tell him if he had called… Lucky guess? No.. 

Arthur bites his lip and opens the door. Immediately he noticed that the room was considerably darker. Curtains drawn and somehow pinned shut, and Lewis steps out of the kitchen with an arm full of chocolate and pretzels. Not only that but the couch is now decked out in blankets and pillows, a weighted blanket that Arthur usually sleeps on now folded on one of the couch arms.

“Lewis…” He hums to himself, eyebrows furrowing as guilt builds in his stomach, “Lew you didn’t have to do all this.” 

“Funny you say that,” Lewis grabs a pillow, fluffing it…  _ threateningly. _ At least in the manner that he wasn’t about to listen to whatever excuse Arthur had, “Because I don’t particularly care for that. Now come here,” He waves Arthur over, ignoring his indignant and overly dramatic sigh as Arthur drags himself over to him. 

“Lewis-” 

He turns over to him, a grin stretched to his face, “You said you wanted to cuddle, right?” 

“Yeah, about that,” Arthur rubs his palm against the back of his neck, ignoring the strain in his his skull, “It may be a bit of an issue-” 

Lewis didn’t wait at all, instead, he lays down-  _ flops _ more or less- and watches Arthur expectantly. 

“I... “ Arthur's face warms, “I feel more comfortable with a .. pillow in between my legs…” 

They stare at each other for a second, before Lewis finally glances at one of the pillows and puckers his lips.    
“You can always use my leg,” He offers. 

“... What?” 

Lewis props his leg up, twisting half way onto his side, “You can lay down and have my leg in between yours like a pillow,” he explains, not getting the point. 

Snagging a pillow that was half way falling off, Arthur shakes his head, “I'm not going to straddle your thigh.” 

He quirked an eyebrow, but nodded anyway.  _ Oh well, Vivi can fill him in later, _ “Sorry, It’ll take me a moment to get comfortable, is that alright?” 

“Absolutely,” Lewis stretches himself, making himself stiff and .. flat almost. Making it a tad more noticeable that he was wearing a sports bra instead of a binder- which was more than relieving, “take your time. I got the heating pad set up, so keep that in mind, okay?” As if to emphasize, he snags the pad and presses it to his stomach. Which, probably wasn’t too far off. 

Sighing, Arthur resigns himself to his fate and crawls on. 

The two of them becoming a tangle of blankets, pillows, limbs and mild frustration. One position had Arthurs elbows digging into Lewis’s sides and others made it nearly impossible to fall asleep. The only thing that made it slightly bearable was Lewis softly joking and encouraging him, to get comfortable because  _ he won't let you get up after. _

When they finally got comfortable, Lewis wraps him up in a hug, and places the damp ice pack back on the bump of his head. 

“Good?” 

“... Yeah, yeah i'm good now..” 

Honestly, Arthur was downright exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to pass out right here and now, just enjoying the warmth of Lewis and the heating pad- which was doing  _ wonders _ now. 

But he never did ask. 

Shifting on the pillow, Arthur peers up at Lewis. He breathed softly, but cracked open an eyelid- as if he could feel Arthur’s stare, “Lewis?”

“Mhm?”

“How did you know I started my period?”

Lewis’s cheeks darken, watching Arthur like he had been caught bringing in presents a bit too early on christmas, and smiles sheepishly, “Well.. how should I say this… I’ve been recording your cycle for the past few months. Vivi’s as well!” He explains, holding up his hands in mock defense, but his smile never truly leaving.

Arthur glares at him, burning up, “... I can't believe you.” he hisses, burying his face in his pillow once again, “You’re truly evil.”

“Evil?” Lewis repeats, flabbergasted, “How so? I only want to make sure I know when I need to whip out sharkie!”  _ God that's right, how did Arthur forget that he named the bag Sharkie. Why Sharkie, it could have been called Granite and fit better! _ He groans louder into his chest.

“It's weaponized love!” He ‘shouts,’ starting to push himself up to properly scold- in the pathetic way he always did- Except, Lewis is far quicker than he’ll ever be in these situations. Sneaking his hands down Arthur’s spine and starting a massage along his hips. Arthur’s breath hitches, fists clenching as he tries to keep up the irate stare, “You-... villain!” 

“Hm, I see.” Lewis chuckles, rubbing along the crease of his spine and releasing the pent up pressure by force, and turning Arthur into jelly, “Then I suppose dastardly is my middle name, shall you say?” 

“Heh..”  _ There’s no point fighting back, is there? _ Arthur hums, sinking into the warm embrace and suppressing the urge to vocalize how  _ nice  _ it felt, “You should change your name to that in the group chat..” 

Lewis rumbles with a laugh, “How’s Dastardly hen?” 

“Perfect..”


End file.
